


Babysitting at St Albans

by SketchLockwood



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, The Cousins' War Series - Philippa Gregory, The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The Wars of the Roses Fiction, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/pseuds/SketchLockwood





	Babysitting at St Albans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FalconHonour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHonour/gifts).



St Albans  
1455

He moved his fingers along the map, thinking instructions he did not speak and casually pulling out his hair. He had come into this tent under the pretence he was planning - under the ambition to get away from the chaos which had ensued. Ambition which he saw had failed as the tent was invaded by voices. “It’s not fair! I’m telling you it’s not fair!” Edmund protested as he his brother followed.

Edward grinned. “I told you I would punch you if you didn’t stop being so fuck-“ Edward broke off a moment, looking away from his father as York met his gaze. The boy blushed for only a moment before he went on. “Well I said I’d do it if you weren’t going to stop being annoying!”

“Edward.” York tried to reproach. Sighing as Edmund threw the quill which rested on the tables edge, skimming Edward’s ear.

“That’s it! Get here! I’m going to wring your neck-“ York sighed, following the boys at a jog from the tent. Whoever’s idea this was, whoever had suggested he take his sons-

He looked to Salisbury with a glare as the man gripped both boys scruffs. “Richard.” The Earl spoke. “George is causing chaos.”

George? Oh Christ... these cursed children.

York rolled his eyes. Knocking Salisbury’s hands away from his sons clothes, walking toward Warwick who was flanked by a small boy. “Are we there yet?”

“We’ve been there for the last three hours.” Warwick hissed.

“Why?” George pulled on Warwick’s sleeve, looking no more disheartened as the earl pulled his arm away, George only pulled again.

“George. Leave the man alone.” York tried, kneeling he lifted the boy into a warm embrace.

“Why.”

“Because George I-“ he did not finish his words before he heard the squeal.

“Edddermond!” George jumped from York’s arms running toward his still bickering brothers. The older boys stopped their curses for only a moment, refuelled as Edmund spoke.

“See he likes me better than you. He prefers me.”

“That’s a lie. How can he like someone so weak-“

“Oh shut up.” Edmund snapped. “Like your opinion matters to me. Remember who put who on their arse last time we duelled.”

George shrieked with joy as Edmund picked him up, stopping any attack Edward might be planning. “Eddermond puck lickle Edderward on-“ he stopped, seeing Edward’s irritation, he looked to Edmund to ask his question. “What does arse mean?”

“I’m not little!” Edward complained. Storming after Edmund as the younger boy retreated away. York flung his arms up in the air before he walked on. In truth he did not have time for bickering, nor bickering about Edward’s self pity because Edmund had recently grown taller.

Taller as all boys do. Taller, as Croft had explained, because boys have growth spurts. Taller because.... well just because.

York walked past shouted queries, ignoring each word, ignore his name.

He sat as he entered his tent, covering his face with both hands. Women were made of stronger stuff, of that he was sure. For whist he could fight a million wars, he did not envy the nurses job. Give him a battle over these children any day.

He did not have long to rest, not a moment after his hands had fallen did the child wrap his arms around his father’s leg. “Richard.” York sighed. “What is it?”

“Papa.” The boy cried, brandishing a cut on his hand. “Fell.”

“Oh, my poor boy.” He lifted the boy into his lap, cuddling the child close to him. This was the only child he thought capable of behaving. He sighed, hearing the sounds of Edmund and Edward still arguing outside the tent.

“Ow!” Edmund shouted. “That hurt! If George wasn’t here Edward, I’d break you in half!”

“Boys!” York bellowed. Hugging Richard close to his chest. “Hush.” He bounced Richard gently on his lap, stopping as the boy squeaked.

“I need to wee.” Little Richard whispered. York nodded, grinning as he stood, hurrying Richard to the boys outside.

“Edward, Edmund, Richard and George are your responsibility.”

“Ned!” Richard grinned, arms outstretched as he hurried to his oldest brother, giggling gleefully as Edward picked him up.

“He needs the toilet so Edward - if you would not mind-“

“I’ll do it.” Edmund muttered.

“No! He’s my brother.” Edward snapped. “You look after George.”

York smirked as he turned Away from the Boys before he returned inside the tent. It was several seconds before he heard it.

“He’s yours Edmund!”

“No, he’s yours.”

“I said he’s yours.”


End file.
